hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kalbintion/New Templates And Template Updates
It has been quite some time since my last blog posting about new templates and template changes. Instead of posting an individual blog about each new template or template change I figured I would wait a bit and lump it all into a single posting. Please be patient with this post as no blog posting about them has been done since last November! Note: All template information can be found by clicking on the Template: header of each section. The bullet point(s) is(are) used for a brief description of its use or changes. ; Template:Structure * A new template added on November 1st of 2013 that gives an infobox and basic information about structures found in the world of Hexxit. This includes those broken down barns found, mini-cities, castles, and other structures found throughout the world. It contains information like the type of structure (building, foliage, dungeon for examples), size, what mobs spawn there, chest count, drops, what mod added it, and what biomes it can appear in. ; Template:Item * A few changes to this template were made on November 5th, 2013 that added the *-info fields for damage, armor, speed, heals, restores and enchantable. These new fields were designed to provide additional information that may not be suitable for the non *-info equivalent. ; Template:Heart, Template:Hunger, Template:Armor * A lot of changes happened to these three templates on November 5th, 2013 that provided a more condensed version of the templates and better maintenance for the future. It separated the empty and filled code to different template pages to allow for different interactions with each other. Also the pluralized version of the template name to specify the amount is no longer necessary and they all went to the first unnamed argument! A lot of the pages using these templates has been changed to reflect this but the old argument name is still permitted for backward compatibility. ; Template:Grid/Crafting Table * The Crafting Table template was updated on November 20th to fix an issue that resolved around the OA argument value. It included some template information that did not exist when the template was originally transferred over from another wiki source. This created the Template:Sprite and a couple others required by the Sprite template to function properly. Because of this, the numbers for amount of output now displays correctly. ; Template:DaysSince/Doc * The documentation page was briefly edited to create a purpose statement! However, this is still a work in progress documentation as there is a lot of things going on behind the scenes that isn't shown. This change happened on November 20th, 2013. ; Template:Tutorial * A new template was created on November 29th, 2013, for tutorial pages that displays an infobox with varying information like the difficulty of the tutorial, how long itll take, any other tutorials in a series and the like! ; Template:Forumheader/Hexxit Servers * While not a template used by the general populace, this template is for a new forum section for hexxit server advertisements that was created on December 11th to prevent spam on page comments or other locations. You can visit the forum section at Forum:Hexxit Servers. ; Template:Needs Images * The Needs Images template was updated on December 11th, 2013 to fix an issue with it overlaying with Infoboxes due to bad design code. It was changed to forcefully break the design elements to prevent this overlap issue however having the needs images template after an infobox template would cause text to show below it! So be cautious about this. ; Template:Biome * The biome template obtained a new argument to remove the auto categorization of biomes on December 30th, 2013. ; Template:Mob * Quite a few changes happened to the Mob template on January 22nd and 24th to add additional information to it and prevent some oddities. The damage argument will no longer show if the difficulty level equivalents are present as well as the auto-categorization of mobs based on the old hostile argument (now aggression) has been fixed. * The old hostile argument is being phased out. You can help change pages over by going to the Category:Pages using hostile argument page to see which present pages use the old methodology and change it over today! Once that category is empty, the backward compatibility will be removed from the template. ; Template:Key * The Key template was created on January 24th, 2014 to aid in the creation of the Controls page. This template is nearly identical to the one found on the main minecraft wiki and is used to display keyboard buttons on pages. That's all for the template changes for now! Check back at some point to keep updated on any additional template changes. Category:Blog posts